Carry on
by EmandM6
Summary: Four has a giant secret. He is a Vampire. He fell in love with Tris but he can't go close because he is afraid that he will hurt her. Instead of being friends he becomes nemesis with Tris. But at the end it's FourTris.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I just wanted to start a new story because I kinda got bored with "I want to live" So I have decided to write another story! This story will be about Four being a... Wait, no spoilers! This is a basic summary, it's a boarding school and Tris and Four somehow becomes roommates. (I know that Boy and Girl aren't supposed to be in the same room but this is how the story goes. I promise you, it's not disgusting.) Just read more to find out! It's SO much better than "I want to live" So If you are already reading this than AWESOME! Thanks ~EmandM6**

TRIS POV

I HATE IT. I hate that I have to go to a boarding school when there is a perfectly normal high school right in front of our house. I don't know why my mom made this go to this horrible school. But my mom says it's decided and there is no denying about her decisions. Why does mom have to be this bossy? I thought this all through while I was packing my bag for school. It's tomorrow!

Today is the day. I went out of my house then noticed a giant limo! Yes, a LIMO! I reluctantly turned to mom. What kind of school is this? What kind of school sends a LIMO to just pick up a student? Mom smiled mysteriously then replied. "The school is called Divergent." What Divergent like definition to split or move? What kind of name is that? "You are being unnaturally curious. I was in Divergent high too. I was in Abnegation class." Mom added. Like it's divided into groups.

The taxi guy was done stuffing my stuff into the limo. He turned to me then started in a robot tone. "Hello my name is Michael, I am going to be your transportation to Divergent high." Without saying anything I just nodded and slid into the passenger seat. I tried to get some answers about Divergent high but he kept on saying, "Telling you is against my protocols, sorry" Just like this he didn't tell me ANYTHING!

I got to the school faster than any human would even CONSIDER taking a car. They will rather walk if it was that close. Once we got there the driver dragged my suite case over to the school gate than said. "Place your hand on the gate." "Why?" I asked. He smirked then replied, "Never met a curious daughter od Abnegation." What? did I just ignore my mother's decisions? What's going on? He somehow seemed to understand my confusion because he also said, "Just do it. School principles will explain everything to you. You are not the only new student." I gave up questioning to myself than simply placed my hand on the metal door. It swung open. The taxi guy left me in front of the principle's' door saying that everyone else will be in here and he will take care of my stuff. I nervously opened the door.

In there was a lot of people. there were five people with a certain color they seemed to be the principles. Others just seemed like new students like me. Once I got in and took a seat, the blue one started talking. "My name is Jeanine Mattews, I am one of the leaders of the five factions. I am the leader the leader of the Erudite faction. There are five factions, each has different purposes in our school. Dauntless the brave, Erdite the intelligent, Abnegation the selfless, Amity the peaceful and Candor the honest. It's kind of like houses. It's also up to you to choose a faction that suits you best." Jeanine paused to breath out.

Then continued, "The choosing ceremony will occur now. Are you ready? You start first." She said as she pointed at me. Yes, ME! I slowly thought I was going to choose abnegation like mom but I'm NOT my mom. I figured Dauntless will be fun. So I cried "Um... Dauntless?" Jeanine nodded towards the black clothed guy. He started towards me saying. "Sorry but there's only one room left and it's... anyway, your roommate will come to show you around. Just then, a knock came. "COME IN!" The black-clothed man cried as he whispered to me, "My name is Max I'm one of the leaders. And that's your roommate." The door opened.

There was a BOY! My roommate was a BOY! Not that I care. But he walked in as I noticed that he had dark blue eyes. He stared at me as he walked towards Max. He started, "Um... Max?" Max barged in and started. "Four this is your roommate Tris. Will you show her around?" "Su..re Max" He replied without taking his eyes off me. When we were outside Four stuck his hands towards me saying. "Hi, my name is Four." I shook it saying. "Hi, I'm Tris." Then he said. "I'll show you around."

 **Thank you for reading! Next chapter will probably about both of them turning enemies. I know! But It's gonna go back to Fourtris soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter! I just added another chapter because last chapter seemed incomplete. Anyway don't hate me for this chapter. I know it's going to be abit sad for like next 2 chapters but at the end it's going to be FourTris. ~EmandM6**

FOUR POV

I desperserately wanted to hold her hands as fast as I saw her. Her dark grey eyes glowed. But I know that I can't touch her. I can't be close to her. I can't do anything to hurt her. I can't. I can't. I can't. And I'm stuck with her for the entire high school time. I know Max won't let me be with Zeke now. I'm going to kill myself if I accidently kill her or suck her blood out. If I can't be close to her, I might as well as keep her away from me as possible. I'm going to avoide any conversation that may occur throughout... Ahhhhh I can't do this.

TRIS POV

He showed me all around the Dauntless compound. At the end he got to our room. To my surprise I wasn't freaking out over the fact that I'm going to share a room with a stranger. A stranger who is a boy. Also to my surprise he wasn't freaking out over me! Well, that was a relief. If he had I would have felt bad. As we entered the room, I saw that two black sets of clothes waiting for me beside my stuff. He sat on his bed as I unpacked my stuff. I stuffed my clothes into the closet and I organized my clothes into the proper place just like my mom used to. I can't think of her now.

I've finished organizing my stuff and I had started to open my personal belongings. It was when Four spoke up. "Why did you choose Dauntess. You seems like Abnegation born." How in the world did he know that? Well, it was obvious since I was wearing grey. So I just shruged then said. "I dunno. Do you mind? I'm going to go change in to our school uniform." He nodded then moved out of the way.

The boy seemed somehow mysterious. He seemed to carry this dark smoke around with him. I thought as I walked in to the shower room holding my black uniform.

FOUR POV

I keep going closer to her. I know that I can't do it. It's like she can see through me like I'm a problem that she has to solve. I can't expose myself. Or else I'm going to get killed by Jeanine. I've heard that she is now hunting down vampires. If I can't get away from her then I'll have to make her hate me or if I trust her enough I'll just make her be afraid of me. I'll have to tell her what I am.

When she had came out of the bathroom wearing black. It made yellow in her hair stand out. She looked fantastic. Witout thinking I slid my hands into Tris's hand and squeezed. To my surprise she slightly squeezed back. I whispered. "You look good Tris."

TRIS POV

 _Four_ He looked nice. I liked him. I was just afraid that it was good or not. So I said. "I have strong feelings for you. I just haven't figured out it's good or not." He answered grinning, "Then you tell me when you've figured out K?" I smiled then said, "It's probably good." But just then Four started. "Tris I have something to tell you..."

FOUR POV

I was about to tell her about what I was. Until Tris had cut me off. She said. "I like you. You wanna hang out some day?" "Are you asking me on a date?" I asked I can't stop smiling. SHE WAS ASKING ME ON A DATE! "Sort of, yes. You want to?" She answered giggling. I nodded. but Tris you can't. But so far I'll just try to hide the fact that I'm a Vampire Tobias Eaton. If she figure out about my name she'll take distance from me. I will probably tell her my name on our date.

 _Stay away from me Tris. I can't stay away from you. I think I'm in love with you Tris. I can't be in love with you._

 **Thank you for reading! I just changed my plan and I'll just make them hate each other a bit later. I'll probably update more tomorrow. Please feel free to comment any kinds of feedback. Thanks -EmandM6**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys~ I've got a lot of FOLLOWERS to my story so far! I've read the first comment but sadly it got lost somewhere and I can't find it anymore. So I just want to thank 'guest' for the nice comment. I probably think in this chapter Tris will notice something wrong with Tobias and she will try to find out about what he is. And... I'm here with another chapter! And don't forget to comment! Thanks. ~EmandM6**

 _Chapter 2 review_

 _Stay away from me Tris. I can't stay away from you. I think I am in love with you Tris. I can't be in love with you._

TRIS POV

Four and I actually haven't decided when to go on a date. We just kind of drifted away from the topic. He just led me towards the class saying that it's time for the first period or whatever. Four seemed to have a school timeline. Which nobody even remembered to give me. When I asked about it, Four just solemnly handed his saying he got the whole thing memorized. I don't get it. Is everyone in this school this dark and hollow? I guess I'll find that out.

Lunch time was much brighter in all angels. The Lunchroom itself was bright unlike the most of the school. Dark and echoing just like an underground cave. People were much brighter compared to Four too. I was introduced to Four's gang, Christina, Uriah, Lyn, Marlene, Will, Al, and Zeke. Zeke seemed to be the closest to Four. We hung out over dauntless cake. Which turned out to be better than I thought. I have to have, what I was supposed to have in high school until I noticed that Four wasn't eating anything and he was just wrapping his lunch in a tiny plastic case. He just gulped down water.

I tapped on Christina's shoulder lightly. Christina turned, still chewing on her banana flavored muffin with walnuts, she said "Huh?" I asked, "Why doesn't Four eat anything?" Christina nodded knowing then answered. "He never eats in front of us, he just packs his food and goes eat privately. We are all used to it now." After she answered she went back to her chewing.

Why isn't Four eating with us? What was there to see by showing himself eating?

FOUR POV

I know it's ridiculous packing your food every day into a tiny plastic case. But as a _vampire_ , I still have to eat and _drink_ at the same time. What I'm doing now is hiding my identity. When I eat, my fangs show up. So I always try to eat in the dark or in the privacy of my room. But since now I have a roommate whom I am desperately in love with, I'll have to eat somewhere else or when Tris is not in the room.

I know I can't tell her about me but I just can't hurt her physically or emotionally. I'll just let her figure out (I hope not) or just go out with her acting like a normal human. I know that I'll NEVER be a normal human since I have an ancient thirst for blood. I will just go ahead and get killed by the government of V.

I walked out of the Cafeteria holding my food. I can _feel_ Tris's eyes on me. Oh man, I'm _thirsty._

TRIS POV

I made a HUGE deal of telling everyone that I was going to go back to my room and unpack my stuff. Which I will actually do. Then I'm going to go find what the hell is Four up to. So quickly as possible, I ran up the steps that led to the dorm room Four and I share. I quickly opened the box of my personal belongings, which had a photo album, some books, throwing stars that I've bought as a souvenir from somewhere and bunch of other junk.

I froze when I heard footstep climbing towards our room. This means only one thing. Four is coming here. I quickly reorganized everything back to where it was, then went into my closet then closed the door with like 3cm open hole for me to see what's going on.

Four stepped in with his food. He dropped his case on his bed then started to do the curtains. Now I can only see him moving. Not the details. He opened his case then started to eat. There was nothing wrong with the way he was eating. He was in fact, eating just like a normal person. I don't know what's the deal with all the darkness. Maybe Four has some disease that he has a problem eating infront of people. But that's also just a theory. I need more evidence.

When he was done he dropped his case into the drawers then walked out saying.

 _I'm thirsty._ Thirsty for what? I thought.

 **Thank you for reading! I will try to update soon as possible! Don't forget to comment! Have a nice day! -EmandM6**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys~ Thank you SO much for the people who have been FOLLOWING my story! It made me really happy so I have decided to write two chapters a DAY! What do you think? Anyway, I'm back with another chapter. I HOPE that Tris finds out that Four is a Vampire. Oh BTW if the story goes SO fast than please understand because I have like 10 more mystery ideas to go and I want to get there as fast as possible while I'm still stuck at the beginning SORRY.**

 _Chapter 3 review_

 _When he was done he dropped his case into the drawers then walked out saying._

 _I'm thirsty. Thirsty for what? I thought._

FOUR POV

I'm thirsty. I mean in _thirsty_. When I'm thirsty like this I go to the school's dark forest I know that students aren't allowed unless there is teacher's permission, but if I can't go to the forest where will I go when I'm thirsty? I never drink human's blood, in case I do, I stay away from them.

In the closet, I saw it was like 3cm open. Come to think of it, Tris might have been in there. I know that she didn't see my fangs, but she must have heard me saying 'I'm thirsty.' This only happens _if_ Tris was in there. I hope not. Now I'm in the forest looking for animals. I found a deer. I catch it then finish it quick. I've never drunk this deep before. I feel finally full. I walk out making sure that I haven't dropped any blood on me. Which I could barely tell because of my Dauntless black clothing. I'm late for after-lunch-classes.

TRIS POV

I'm in the room. I got out of the closet, now I'm sitting on my bed. I know that I have to go to my next classes. So I looked down at my timeline paper. It says straight after lunch, I have science. But I don't know the way. Well, of course, Four showed me, but how in the world would I remember. So I decide to wait for Four to come.

After like 10 minutes, Four walks in looking more handsome than ever. I stared at him as he stood in front of the door saying. "C'mon let's go to science." But I just simply nodded.

We walk to science together. Then when I thought that we are almost there, a girl jumps to Four, is she Four's girlfriend? The girl jumps to him saying, "Hi Four, Do you wanna go on a date with me?" Four just looks at him coldly then replies in a voice that could only belong to Vampires, " . . NOW." after that, the girl shuts up then walks away like a kicked puppy. I know that she is going to try again somehow.

As soon as we got to the science class the teacher informs me saying, "You are late, it's ok since it's your first day. Sit down we are about to talk about last semester." the teacher doesn't even notice that Four is right next to me. Four points to the seat next to him. You can sit here or there. 'There' meant next to Christina. But I just pretend that I didn't hear him and sit down next to him. Four smirks. As soon as we sat down, the teacher starts. "Hey everybody, my name is Amar. Today we are going to start off with the reports and levels of last semester. FOUR! He is the top of this class. Four please stand up." He does and Amar continues. "Please give him a round of applause." I give him. I didn't know he was the top of this class and he also looks really good.

FOUR POV

This is SO embarrassing. I told Amar at the end of last semester, not to do this but he ignored me and did it again. Now Tris is looking at me like I'm God himself or something. I don't know how I will survive if every class announce the rankings tomorrow. I know that I'm going to be on the top. I don't know what I'll do if after all the classes Tris will try to talk to me about the date.

TRIS POV

We are now walking towards our room to leave our stuff. When Four spoke up. "Hey, do you wanna go to a restaurant for dinner instead of the Cafeteria food?" "Yeah, sure." This is when I realized that Four doesn't eat in the public! Will he really eat infront of me?

It turns out he was planning on not eating at all. He just drank some disgusting juice while he ordered me tons of food. When I asked why he wasn't eating, he answered that he never eats dinner. That's understandable. Considering the fact that he wants to keep his body or whatever. But are we on a date?

FOUR POV

Are we on a date? I don't know. I didn't eat dinner with her because I was still full from the blood drinking. I can go on far longer without food than any human. So I sat down drinking whatever I ordered. While Tris ate. She looks SO pretty. I hope that we are on a date because then I don't have to worry about being on a date at the worst timing. Like when I'm thirsty.

TRIS POV

This is awkward. Four is thinking about something deeply and I don't want to disturb him. So instead I dig my purse to find my phone. Then I search. "What is a creature that eats in the dark and who is always thirsty?" I know this is lame but I really wanted to know. The answer was creepy. The answer that internet gave me was.

VAMPIRE. The darkest creature on earth.

So I turned my phone and asked Four. "Four...?"

 **Thank you for READING! I hope I'll have time today to write another chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys~ I kind of just heard or saw that they want a longer chapter so if this is still short for you then I am SO sorry but I cannot fix it... pls understand... Anyway, I'm here with another chapter just like I promised! Hope you enjoy! -EmandM6**

 _Chapter 4 review_

 _VAMPIRE. The darkest creature on earth._

 _So I turned my phone and asked Four. "Four...?"_

FOUR POV

I know Tris will go ahead and ask if I am Vampire or whatever. So I decided not to cut her off. Go ahead Tris say what you have to say. Tris started "Um... Four are you some kind of flying monkey or failed science experiment?" Seriously Tris, that's the best you can come up with? I know I should feel glad since Tris doesn't know my true identity but there is bigger guilt. I decided to let her be weird but if she guesses right, I'll just tell her. I answered, "Close" Tris continued guessing, "Um... Spiderman? Beast boy? Or are you the bad guy? Like Joker, Harley Quinn or a Vampire...?"

What am I supposed to say? clap for her? No, say I'm not? If I like her truly, then I might as well as tell her the truth. I started,

"Tris..." "Are you really a Vampire?" Tris asked, "Tris...I..." "Are you? Are you?" Tris didn't stop asking questions until I practically shouted, "TRIS! Please give some time to speak will you?" that shut her up. I finally got the chance to speak so I quickly as possible started, "Tris I am the villain of the ancient, possessed by the ancient thirst for blood. Even though you know what kind of creature I am, will you still go out with me?"

Tris seemed to be thinking very deeply. Then finally when she spoke it was just like what I had expected her to say, "Just... give me some time to think..." I nodded then paid for the food then walked out leaving her to think for herself. I know that her crush or even a slight like for me will be gone and she will start to avoid me. I know that this was coming but...

TRIS POV

Four is a Vampire. Four is a VAMPIRE. _Four_ is a Vampire. I didn't even know that vampires even existed. Come to think of it, if he was a vampire why did he always eat alone? I've read every single book about vampires (mostly fictions but still) but there was none talking about eating alone. Why was he doing that? Will I even accept the fact that vampires don't have any souls? No, vampires do have souls. They are just less than humans. Liking him and being with him was the one thing I desired.

But will I beat desire to live? I don't know. One thing is certain. I like Four the vampire. And I can't ignore that, can I? I'm just going to talk to him. I know this is a fast and quick decision but how cool is being a girlfriend of a vampire?

Once I walked into our room, Four was sitting on his bed. He looked up once I got into the room. I started first. "I am not scared of you. So I have decided to be your girlfriend, Do you accept?" Four looked up again, looking stunned. "Wha...t?" I repeated myself. "I am not scared of you. So I have decided to be your girlfriend, Do you accept? He slowly nodded then said, "What made you decide on that?" I replied quickly, "Mostly it was me liking you and how cool is having a vampire as your boyfriend?" Four smirked then replied,

"Wow, you are unusual Tris. Ok, I'm going to do it officially, Will you go out with me Tris?"

"YES I WILL," I cried and Four smiled then made his serious face then asked, "I think you have like perhaps, thousands of questions, ask."

Tris looked eager to have this moment because she shouted, "Do you age? Do you have any superpowers? Does sunlight kill you? How many times do you have to _drink_? How did you turn into a vampire?"

FOUR POV

I can't believe Tris is acting like this. She is liking me as who I am, even my own mother didn't like me so she had to leave but Tris? Is she kind or is she just stupid? Since Tris asked questions I might as well as answer them, "Yes I do age, just REALLY slowly, yes, if you count super jump and invisibility, No, sunlight doesn't kill me but it just itch like death and I have to drink at least once a week. I got turned into a vampire when I was four. That's why my name is Four. By... no one knows."

I ended the questions with this, "Can I ask you questions now?" Tris smiled then nodded her head. It was my turn.

"Why did you move here? Where do you live? Siblings? hobbies?" Tris replied quickly as if she was afraid that someone might overhear. "That is a lot of different types of questions. I don't know why I moved here, just because mom told me to. No siblings I had one but he died, his name is Caleb. Hobbies none" We were crazy who asks questions like an interview when you get to know the person slowly.

So I slightly kissed her forehead.

TRIS POV

Four's lips were cold as ice which was kind of refreshing considering the fact that our room was burning hot. He chilled me down. I've kissed before with my ex John but it wasn't that comforting. I squeezed Four's hands tightly then I said, "Four..." "Shh.." Four replied, "Do me a favor and don't call me that." "Then what should I call you?" I asked "Tobias Eaton. That's my name." He smiled at me. It was a piece of himself that he offered it to me. So I gave him a piece of myself too. "My real name is Beatrice Prior," I whispered to him. I know that my name will not mean anything to him. But for human, it means a lot. It means that my dad is one of the governments, that's why I use my nickname Tris. I think he knows the meaning of my name because he nods knowingly talking this to himself, 'that's why Tris..."

FOUR POV

I realized now that Tris's dad is one of the governments. That is just SO awesome! Anyway, I have a girlfriend NOW!

Tris actually looks happier than ever. She kept on asking this weird questions like "Can you take me on your hunting?" Of course, my answer was always no. I know that by exposing myself, the government of Vampires can decide whether or not they should kill me. I know that Tris will be in great danger too. But making her worry is the last thing I want to do so I decided to not tell Tris about the whole Jeanine Mathews thing.

I can feel that something, everything is about to change.

 **Thank you everybody for reading. I think this is it for this chapter. RAN OUT OF IDEAS! Next chapter will be up sometime tomorrow. -EmandM6**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys~ Here is another chapter. I will try to make it as long as I can! But if there are some typo and spelling mistake, pls understand 'cause I'm trying to write as much as I can using the short amount of time! BUT Please COMMENT! I only got 2 comments so far! (Thanks for those of you who commented.) SO, please! Thank you for your generosity. -EmandM6**

 _Chapter 5 review._

 _But making her worry is the last thing I want to do so I decided to not tell Tris about the whole Jeanine Mathews thing._

 _I can feel that something, everything is about to change._

* * *

FOUR POV

I know that Jeanine is doing something with Max and Eric. She comes all the way to Dauntless compound with her gang of Erudite. The first time I saw that I thought they were just here to discuss something because this is a school after all. But meetings occur with ALL the factions not only with Erudite and Dauntless. So I hacked into Jeanine's computer while she left it outside of her computer. I asked Lauren to help to prank Zeke. She was willing to help. She told me how to make one computer mirror the other. I know that I use a lot of Dauntless lifestyle to help me, but I know that I'll never get to BE in Dauntless. I know that I don't belong here.

I am still scrolling through Jeanine's computer when Tris walks in. I think she went for a morning run or something. Very Dauntless like. She cried out "I AM GOING TO SHOWER!". I just nodded then realized that she can't hear me so I shouted, "K" Then I went back to my scrolling. The folders are all named with letters as if she had no time to name them completely. I open one that said, "V" and Wala! there are all files and folders connected to vampires. I start to open one by one.

The first one was about Vampire's abilities, it was in very deep details I wondered if Jeanine kidnap vampires to test or something, she probably would. Vampire's abilities were Flight, (Obviously, I didn't know that about myself), super speed, enhanced senses, damage resistance, shape shifting, invisibility and animal control. I did not know about all this stuff. How do I even activate one of the abilities? If I want to fight Jeanine, then I'll have to be able to control all of my powers.

I tried shape-shifting first. I thought about turning into Tris. I made a clear image of Tri's, then tried to relax by closing my eyes. Then I felt my body swirl like I was a big blob of Jell-O. when I felt the swirl eased, I went to look at a mirror. There was Tris, well, me but looking exactly like Tris. Horrible timing, the real Tris walk out of the shower towards me. When she looked up she was stunned.

TRIS POV

When I walked out from the shower, it was when I saw...ME yes me! standing in front of a mirror. I almost dropped the tower that I was holding. I cried, "OMG, Who are you?" The other Tris waved his hands towards me saying, "No no no Tris, It's me, Tobias." Tobias? how did he turn into me? Tobias continued talking. It turns out I have lots of more good and useful abilities. I'm trying them out." Oh, so he can shapeshift?! "What else can you do?" I asked thinking that he is SO awesome! He looked at his computer then said, "Um... according to this thing, I can do Flight, super speed, enhanced senses, damage resistance, shape shifting, invisibility and animal control. I don't know if they'll all work on me. You want to watch me try, though?" I nodded.

He instructed me. "Throw that lamp at me, hard." I stood frozen. I can't hurt him! When I said that, he sighed then said that he will do it himself. He got the lamp then he smashed into his chest. It sounded like it would REALLY hurt. But he seemed fine. He said, "OMG, that didn't even hurt at all!" He smiled and I smiled back. He shouted. "NEXT invisibility! That's easy!" In a flash, he turned invisible. I turned around to room. The only this I can hear was Tobias saying, "Hahahaha Catch me!" Then 3 minutes of hide and seek, Tobias turned back to his normal self. Then he cried.

"SUPER SPEED!" He ran, at first it was just like a normal human speed. But then after trying it at least 3 times he was able to run just like what I imagined a vampire should run. I felt like I was Bella from Twilight saga. Then Tobias would be Edward. The thought of this made me laugh.

This time he yelled. "Flight is easy." Then without me stopping him, he grabbed my arm then jumped out the window. I opened my mouth to scream but then I realized that I, well, Tobias and I was flying! Just like all the girls say when boys fly you, I shouted, "This is amazing!" Tobias chuckled.

When we came back to our dormroom, he said we didn't have to do the senses because he already knew it worked same goes for the animal. Just like the last time he did, he kissed my forehead then said, "Good night dalin'." then he slide into his bed. I slid into my bed. Without telling me so he used his super speed to turn it off.

FOUR POV

I can't believe I had all of these abilities. Tris seemed to be amoused. I lay there, staring at my, I mean, our ceiling. I don't know why I have this ability but my sight works just like daylight in the night. I can see Tris's face. She is smiling; at me. Her smile makes me so guilty I want to die right there. She whispered to me before she fell asleep.

"I love you, Tobias..."

The next day, I awake far earlier than Tris. She smiles in her sleep. I wonder what she is dreaming about. I clench my fist at the thought that Tris might be dreaming about some other boy. I resist the urge to sheke her awake and demand for answer. I've never felt this jealous in my life. I jolt back to reality as I hear my phone buzz, announcing that I have a message. I dig for my phone inside of my pocket. It read...

 _Morning Four!_ (It's Zeke.)

 _Today we are having a Candor or Dauntless game at our place! Come with Tris! Today we don't have classes, public holiday! Reply fast! Gtg -Zeke_

I type back, I know that Tris will be happy to join in some Dauntless game. It never hurts to play Candor or Dauntless.

 _Morning Zeke. I guess it'll be fun. Yeah, I will be there with Tris. What time? -Four_

Instantly, I get a reply from Zeke. Phone maniac. I think as I read his text.

 _Cool, Can't want! My place as soon as possible! NOW! I've texted all of our gang come fast! -Zeke_

I groan. Why Now? Tris is sleeping now...I need to wake her. So I go kiss her cheeks lightly then whisper in her ear. "Tris..."

TRIS POV

I wake to Tobias whispering my name. I'm happy to hear that all of this... this wasn't a dream. As soon as I wake Tobias says, "Um... Tris Zeke is having a... Candor or daunless that is truth or dare game at his place now, you in?" I'm so happy to hear that they are letting me in! So I nod.

Tobias smiles then says "I'll explain the rules for you. But first of all We've got to change."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, guys~ I've just noticed that there are 4 mistakes that I didn't get to fix! So sorry! I will try my best not to do the same mistake over and over. Thank you again for people who has been commenting, reading and following! I really appreciate it! Don't give up on me I swear this chapter is (Maybe) better than the last one. I know the last chapter was mostly fantasy but guess what? Vampire IS a fantasy character! Anyway, Thanks. -EmandM6**

 _Chapter 6 review_

 _Tobias smiles then said, "I'll explain the rules for you. But first of all, We've got to change."_

* * *

TRIS POV

"Why do have to change if we are just going to play some random game? My clothes are FINE!" I said as Four looked into his closet. He replied, "Tris, Candor or Dauntless isn't just a normal game. It's sort of a truth or dare. Candor the truth and Dauntless the dare. BUT if you don't want to do a dare or you don't want, to tell the truth, you... have to take one of your clothing off. The first one to take their...underwear off is called the loser. Wear a lot of layers, So that you don't end up naked in front of people."

Taking your clothes off game?! This is my first time doing that, so I just nod then open my own closet. I can see using the corner or my eyes that Tobias is laughing well, mostly chuckling. I don't want to wear a lot of layers of clothing. So I just take out all of my jackets and cardigans then zip them up one by one.

I can see that Tobias is wearing very thin shirts. I wonder where did he get it. When I asked Tobias smirks then replies, "There is a store called _C or D_. Somewhere in this compound, the store sells thin T-shirts, thin shorts and ideas for the questions." Wow, Dauntless compound is incredible.

Once we are done, me, dressed in 5 layers of jackets maybe more, Tobias, wearing a lot of thin shirts but I can't guess how many because it's so thin. We walk to Zeke's room. It was at downstairs.

When we walked in everyone was waiting for us. Zeke smiled then said, "Since everybody is here! Let's begin!. I start first!" He looked around the room briefly then pointed at Tobias who was sitting next to me then shouted, "Four C or D?" Four replied, "I'm going to go safe with the first one, C." Zeke smiled evilly then replied, "K, Tell me the name of your crush. I know you have a crush now or even dating. Tell me!" Tobias looked at me as if asking me a permission. What choice do I have now? Wave my hands in the air? So I nodded lightly. Tobias took a big breath, then said, "I am deeply in love with Tris." Zeke's face glowed then said to me, "Do you love him back?" "Obviously, YES, Zeke!" I shouted at Zeke. Everybody cheered for us. It was Tobias's turn.

He briefly looked around the room. Then he said pointing at Marlene, "C or D Marlene?" she smiled then said,"Dauntless! I ain't no pansycake!" Uriah smiled but, his smile faded as Tobias told Marlene his dare. "I dare you to ask Uriah out!" Marlene's face reddened, but still, dare is a dare. She went to Uriah and whispered something in his left ear. Uriah nodded turning bright red. Marlene smiled in victory then sat down. She pointed at somebody else. As that person did his or her dare, Tobias grabbed my hands then dragged me out saying, "C'mon Tris, This game is getting boring." I simply nodded at I let him drag me away.

Once we got to the room, Tobias threw off his thin shirts as I took of my jackets. He smiled at me. Is this what heaven feels like?

 **Thank you for reading, I know this was a short chapter but now, school started, so I won't be able to write as much as I used to but I will still be posting as much as I can, So Pls don't give up on this story!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys~~ as just like I said, I haven't given up on this story! PLEASE DON'T GO AWAY! Sorry, if I don't post chapters as much as I used to. BUT make sure to know this one thing. I HAVEN'T GIVEN UP YET AND I WILL NEVER! Without anymore chatting, I'm just going to go ahead and start this chapter. ~EmandM6**

* * *

 _Chapter 7 review_

 _Once we got to the room, Tobias threw off his thin shirts as I took of my jackets. He pulled his original shirt back on and then smiled at me. Is this what heaven looks like?_

* * *

 ***Time skips (Tobias is thirsty..)***

FOUR POV

I feel empty inside. Hollow. That could only signify one thing. I'm _thirsty._ If i don't drink now, I might accidentally bite someone. I can see through the corners of my eyes that Tris is looking at me while she pretends to do her homework. When she catches me looking at her, she smiles brightly back at me. I can't help but smile back. I don't know how long I can keep up with this. Trying not to bite her. I actually never tried to drink human's blood. But I always have a small desire to try.

So I walk over to Tris, then I tell her,"Tris, I'm going for a... you know..." She nods understandingly then adds. "Can I come with you?" No no no! obviously NOT! What was she thinking? She wants to see me go violent? "No, while I'm drinking, I might go wild. If I go wild, you know." I say. She thinks for a moment as if she had been thinking about this for her entire life or something. She starts as I gulp. "Um... Have ever drank human's blood before?" I shake my head, I decide not to tell her about my desire for it. She continues, "Then when you drink an animal, can you just stop in the middle so you won't actually _kill_ it?" I shiver at the word 'kill' I've never considered it like that, I just thought drinking was just a way for me to live. But still, Tris doesn't know that... So instead I said,

"did you ever walked away from a half eaton sandwich? (at this moment she slowly shakes her head. So I continue.) That's what I thought. That goes same for the animal... And if you'll excuse me, I'll have to go and have some drink." I walked past her out the door. When I was walking down the stairs, Tris ran after me then grabbed my arm. She said, "I am so sorry Tobias... I didn't know... Please don't just fly away..." I hadn't noticed 'till then, I was flying. Well, it looked more like floating but still. I landed on my feet then I leaned in to touch my forehead to hers. She stood still, then did the same. I said, "I'm never mad at you... unless you cheat on me." Soon, I heard Tris say faintly, "I will never cheat on you..."

THIRD PERSON POV

Four and Tris were too observed in themselves that they didn't notice a boy and a girl; twins, peeking at them whispering to each other. The girl; Elara said, "Maven you dragged Tris out of her room and take her to Room BOB, I'll deal with Four." The boy, Maven smiled viciously then disappeared. When Maven was gone she began to write,

 _Tobias,_

 _Going on a date with Maven. See ya laters. Probably NOT. -T_

This will be enough to get those two apart. Elara thought as she placed the letter on Four's table.

FOUR POV

I came back into our room feeling full. Then I noticed that Tris was not in the room. As she told me she will. I noticed a thin slip of paper on my desk I rushed towards it. Inside was a letter. It was not in Tris's hand writing. There was a faint smell of a girl's perfume that was still lingering. The one who uses this perfume could only be... Elara. Elara always wanted to be my girlfriend and this makes sense. She wants to get rid of Tris. I don't know what that disgusting Elara had done to her. I shape shifted into Elara's twin, Maven's form. Then I walked into Elara's room.

The revenge will come after Tris's rescue. Once Elara noticed now-in-Maven's-form-me, she said without looking up from whatever she was doing. "Maven, did you take her to room BOB?" Room BOB means only one thing. Bowl of Bones. It's one of the Dauntless training room, but we no longer use it because there was a one girl who had fallen off from one of her training and she had died. Her name was Rita. Who knows what will happen to Tris. So I shouted going to restroom. I left Elara who was saying, you are disgusting. We'll see who's going to die at the end Elara.

I kicked the door open, trying to contain the anger that was rising inside of me. But Tris was leaning on the wall. With her hands up high on her head. I could feel the entire world crumbling as I saw Maven pointing a gun on one hand and one the other hand, he was going a handcuff.

"FREEZE!" I shouted.

 **THANK YOU! NO TIME TO WRITE MORE BUT I WILL STILL TRY TO WRITE MORE TOMORROW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys~ I actually started this earlier but... Things happened. Anyway, I'm not gonna chat on and on about my daily life. So... Let's start with the story as quick as possible! There might be MORE mysteries coming UP! BE EXCITED! Maybe NOT.. Anyway, again Just ignore this and go ahead to read to rest! ~EmandM6**

* * *

 _Chapter 8 review_

 _Maven was going to handcuff Tris!_

 _"FREEZE!" I shouted_

* * *

TRIS POV

It was Maven. It was Maven who kidnapped me. It's totally obvious because he smells like tomatoes. That's how Maven's twin sister, Elara, smells like. Maven is Elara's puppet I know so. I doubt that he can't even throw a proper punch if Elara wasn't commanding his every move. Sometimes, I even feel bad for that poor puppet boy. But now, the only thing I feel is anger. Anger. That is exploding out of me like a erupting volcano. I fight, Try to get away from his, Maven's devil grasp. I struggle. His hands clasp around my neck at some point. I can't breath. The edges of my vision goes dark. I try to blink it away but I can't. This is the end. I feel as I feel cold metal touching the side of my head. _Gun._ Then I hear Maven ice cold voice that makes me shiver even though my face is burning red. "Don't move." Maven whispers. I feel my heart stop.

The next thing I know is that I have my hands raised high. Maven still has a gun pointed to my head. Now he's making me face the bloody wall. I do as he say. What can I do at this moment?

FOUR POV

Tris's face is covered in sweat. I'm desperate to wipe it away. Make her clean again. I shout, "FREEZE!" at Maven. He just keeps on trying to make Tris stand still or whatever. Oh hell. I want to crush the bloody hell out of him. I want to...

" _Four!"_ I hear Tris faintly scream. Tris. If I don't save her now, she is going to die. That is not gong to happen with me still breathing. I turn invisible. As much as I want to kill Maven, this is not the time. I need to save Tris first. I punch Maven hard in the jaw. The impact knocks him out cold. I love it. I love the shock that goes through me as my fist connects with Maven's jaw. Without giving anymore time to enjoy this satisfaction, I run, I fly. I fly towards Tris. But something stops me cold. It's Maven's hand. One clasping his jaw. One grabbing my arm as hard as he can. What..? I thought I was invisible? Is he...he can't be...but?

MAVEN POV

I knew that Four was one of my kind. I knew this since I fist met him at this Dauntless compound. He looked like he was a new-born. Which I was too. This fact, was what I knew. Nobody else knew. Not even my annoying little sister, Elara. She is impossible. I only stick with her because I don't know how to hide my abilities like Four, I don't know how he does it. Because I have powers, I can see other Vampires invisible as well. Sometimes it's really annoying. They are everywhere.

But now, I know what I've done to Four. I'm going to ruin his life just like his father did to me. By killing his girlfriend. That's why I grabbed his arm as if it's the last thing I do. Tris and Four both looks stunned. Tris must have known who Four was, because he is invisible at the moment. Awww but Four's punch is deadly strong. I'm certain about this making a bruise tomorrow. Then I'll have to explain it to Elara...

FOUR POV

Maven is a vampire. Maven is a...?

TRIS POV

Maven is grabbing on to something invisible. That must be Tobias because he just disappeared. But how could this happen? I can't even see him. This might only work if he himself was a vampire. This must be true because Maven is smiling like he just tasted heaven and no one else did. I hate him. But is he a...?

FOUR POV

I turn off my invisibility. I don't know how to describe it so I'll just saying 'turn off'. But as soon as I had Tris looking at me from my back-holding hands- I demanded, "Maven are you...?" He cuts me off with a grunt. "Yes Four, I am. Thanks to your wonderful father..." "WHAT" I yell. My father. Who kicked me out. My father, who could't control his thirst enough so that he had to bite his one and only son. My father, who tries everything to keep his job at the government. Turned someone? That's impossible!

TRIS POV

Who is Tobias's father? If he is the one who turned Tobias into... _this_ I swear to god, I will crush his skull. So I ask him. "Who is your father?" Tobias quickly answers, almost yelling, "His name is Marcus. Leader of abnegation. He turned me into a _vampire."_

That's impossible. Abnegation leader? The most selfish one? This can't be true, but Maven nods in agreement. I start,

"Tobias..."

 **Thank you! I will try to update another chapter some time tomorrow!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys~ Today I will try my best to make this chapter descriptive as possible. (I still hope that's not TOO much!) PLEASE COMMENT OR FOLLOW! Both of them are fine! Thank you for reading! Special thanks to divergentlovertiltheend, Guests, Fourtris Fangirl Trash! ~EmandM6**

 _Chapter 9_

 _That's impossible. Abnegation leader? The most selfish one? This can't be true. But Maven nods in agreement. I start,_

 _"Tobias..."_

FOUR POV

I know that Tris will probably not understand the fact that my dad is the one who bit me and he is the only one of the vampires who is cruel enough to kill in daylight. But he makes sure to shut everybody's-including the abnegation- mouth so that he won't loose his job at the leadership. But somehow Maven barges in without giving me an opportunity to explain. This is how it went.

Maven: MOVE!

ME: Tris stay behind me...

Maven: I...

BOOOOOOOOOM!

What? Our heads turn towards the door. I wonder who could it be? But there 'she' was standing like she was a queen or something. If she is queen, then she will have blood of ice and heart of stone. Queen Elara. ( **A.N Search 'Queen Elara' on google, she looks cold...)**

TRIS POV

Middle of the conversation between Tobias and Maven a loud boom sound interrupts. At first I'm glad of the interruption because I could feel the anger and the tension between Maven and Tobias. But my feeling falter as my eyes adjust to the brightness that came streaming in from the door, I realised that there was Elara. She stepped coldly into the room. She stops right in front of Maven. I can see Maven sweating and shivering. What did she do to him? She takes one step closer, making Maven take one step backwards. She says, "What did you do?" Maven squeals, "I...I..." "You are useless. Go to your room." Elara orders. Maven shoots one last look at us then stomps out of the room.

When Maven was gone. Elara begins, "So, Maven haven't killed you yet?"

Tobias slightly touches me. Then I can't see my arm. Tobias is making me invisible too. Does Elara know about Maven? Probably not. Or else she would have killed him by now. But I'm sure Elara knows something or she is some other creature.

She stares straight at Tobias clenching my hands. She starts,

"I can still see you, Vampire. Come out so that we can talk." Tobias lets go of me. Now I realise that Tobias has accepted her. He says as soon as I realise this, "Leave the girl out of this. I know you were the one who planned this entire thing." Elara smirks. "I'll only let go of her if you agree to somethings..."

I shout because Tobias can't sacrifice himself for me. "No Tobias No! You don't even know who the hell she is!" Tobias gives me this sad glance towards me. As if he just realised who she was right this moment. But Elara explains herself anyway, "I am the last witch. As your stupid boyfriend just realised, Vampires can't beat witches. So back to the point. You, Tobias eaton, be my prisoner slash boyfriend and... I'll let the girl go."

No No No No I'm not going to let this happen. If Tobias turned to Vampire by his father, I'm going to BE a vampire in order to be with him. By then, I know that Tobias WILL have enough power to beat Elara. I turn to him. "Tobias, Take me to your father." His response is fast. "No" "Fine then, I'll go there by myself."

I walk out of there leaving Tobias and Elara behind. As I walk down the stairs I see Tobias standing. "What?!" I spat. "Do you have to go?" He asks obviously concerned. "Don't go I won't accept her deal. But I'll still protect you where ever you go. Is it enough?" I nod. I still know there is something behind this. Because I can see a silver stake in his pocket. Elara must have told him to kill himself. I won't let that happen. Even if that means sacrificing myself.

FOUR POV

As Tris walked out of the room. Elara smirks then said, "You know even if _I_ quite this killing thing, there is still danger around her because of a dark creature, you attracting darkness. You have to die." Then she hands me a silver stake. "No matter how hard you try to protect her, it's going to happen often and bigger by the seconds. So just kill yourself." After that she laughs her evil laugh then walks out of there.

TRIS POV

I leave the room with a note on Tobias's desk.

 _To 4. I know that you'll have to kill yourself. I won't let that happen. I love you. Just don't forget about me. Love -Tris_

I walk into Elara's room. Elara is waiting for me. As i enter the room, I see Maven crouched against the wall. I walk toward Elara then I speak first, "I'm here to make a deal." Elara makes a evil grin then asks, "What kind of deal?" I answered, "Leave Tobias alone..." "And Let Maven go." I add. Maven looks at me like I just punched him in the face. Elara asks,

"What will you give me in return?" "You'll get me." I tell trying t hide my trembling hands. "Deal." Elara says, As soon as she says this a purple chain wraps my two hands and legs forcing me to kneeling position. Then she laughs then says GO to Maven. He runs out of the room.

"What will I do with you?" Elara says evilly. Even though I'm scared to death, I don't regret my choice.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys~ This is the end of the Carry On, I know this is a bit incomplete but I wanted to leave the story's ending to the audience. I give special thanks to everybody who has been reading and supporting this story! Don't worry, I will still continue writing, using the similar topic. The story is called, "Don't you dare." Please go and check that out TOO! I think that story will be better than this one! Again, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**

 **I'm sure Maven and Elara are... gone?**

 **~EmandM6**


End file.
